


Spiking Basketballs

by Bunidesu



Series: From Different Courts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All three of them grow up together, Gen, Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu are cousins, Oikawa is still the childhood friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Oikawa wasn't sure what to expect when Iwaizumi showed up at their secret spot with another, similar looking spiky-haired little boy in tow.He was even less sure when this 'Kasamatsu' guy didn't know aboutvolleyball, what kind of weirdo likedbasketballbetter anyways?





	1. Meetings

When Iwaizumi met Oikawa down at their usual spot down by the creek, he was being closely followed by another boy who looked about their age. “Iwa-chan who’s this?” He was curious, they’d never brought anyone to this spot before. It was unofficially ‘their’ space that no one could join. Or so he thought.

“Oikawa I told you last week” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as if it was _Oikawas_ fault he didn’t know why the other boy was there.

”I don’t remember you telling me anything important last week!“

“I told you when I found that really big stag beetle.”

Oikawa had to screw his face up at this, shivering as if the mere mention of the bug in question would appear just because he was talking about.”You think I was listening when you were chasing me!?”

“I wasn’t _chasing_ you I just wanted to show you.” Iwaizumi huffs crossing his arms. It wasn’t _his_ fault that Oikawa was such a big baby. He didn’t even do anything too bad, he’d never seen a bug that big before, especially not one that he’d caught.

“Uh.” The other boy cut in before Oikawa could respond - looking between the two of them clearly not sure if should interrupt or just let them go back and forth like they were doing.

“Anyways! If you would have listened you would know by now that this is my cousin. He’s staying with us for a bit. Mom said to take him out to play but I know if I didn’t come to see you you’d start crying again.”

”That was one time! And I was a lot younger.”

”It was just last year.”

”ANYWAYS.” Oikawa cut him off before he could be further insulted in front of someone he didn’t even know the name of yet. Speaking of that, “What’s your name anyways Iwaizumi’s cousin? Since that brute was too rude to even introduce you.”

”I’m Kasamatsu Yukio.”

Oikawa stood back and really took in the sight of the two spiky haired boys standing next to each other. They really did look pretty similar, the family resemblance even more obvious when they’re next to each other like that. They both had wild black spiky porcupine looking hair, and they wore identical looking scowls, however, the main difference between them then was their eyes. While Kasamatsu had a pair of steely blue eyes each of Iwaizumis eyes were different colors, with his right eye a dark green, the left eye a bright grey.

“Wow, you guys really do look alike!” Was the first thing he could think of to say.

Iwaizumis response was a deadpan look. “Well I’m not sure what happens with _your_ family but cousins are supposed to look like each other idiot.”

Kasamatsu giggled at the antics of the two.”Wow, you guys are really something huh?”

Oikawa was a very mature second grader, who had very mature responses to situations like this. He makes a face by pulling down his bottom eyelid and sticking out his tongue. Before he could fix his face and pull his tongue back in his mouth Kasamatsu reached out and grabbed it. Oikawa flailed his arms wildly trying to pull himself away.

”Lef me go! Lef go! Iba chan helb!” He gives out trying to pull himself away and tries to plead for his friend to help only to be disappointed.

“Sorry, Oikawa I don’t know any ‘Iba chans’. But when I find them I’ll them know that you want them to ‘helb’ you.” Even Kasamatsu had to laugh at that, letting go of Oikawa’s tongue in order to give his cousin a high five. Oikawa just pouts at the both of them rubbing his cheeks.

“You guys are brutes!” He sits down in the grass with a pout on his face and turns his back to the duo.

“Oi.” Iwaizumi calls out but Oikawa keeps his back to them. “Oi.” He once again gets silence in response. He groans and covers his hand on his face knowing there was one surefire way to get his attention. “I’ll play volleyball with you today instead of hunting for bugs.” Oikawa turns to him at that raising an eyebrow waiting for Iwaizumi to take back his words.

“Volleyball?”Kasamatsu voiced piqued in interest. “You guys play sports?” Oikawa nods his head immediately.

“Yes! Iwa-chan says he doesn’t like it but he still plays with me! I’m gonna be a famous setter one day! The setter controls the whole team it’s so cool!” Oikawa gushes waving his hands around making tossing motions with his hands while Kasamatsu stands by looking pretty confused. “Look I bought a ball with me and I drew a line in the dirt for a fake net. I can show you how a setter does. Iwa-chan get ready!” Oikawa talks fast speeding up the more excited he got. Kasamatsu on the other hand just nodded and went along with what the other boy said not wanting to set off another pouting fit.

Oikawa tosses behind him, and Iwaizumi spikes it down into the and heard enough to leave an imprint. On the wrong side of the dirt line.

“Uh.”

”Okay we’re still working on it but you get the point! The setter has to make sure they toss the ball directly into the spiker and has to make sure that they can hit it really hard! If they throw it too fast or not far enough the spiker can miss! Which like, if you’re in a match can be really bad and stuff.”

”It just like you’re throwing a ball up?” Kasamatsu points out and Oikawa gasps and looks affronted putting his hand on his chest.  “I prefer basketball. It's a lot more fun than to  just throw a ball up and letting someone _else_ hit it.”

“Well if you think it’s so easy how about you do it then!!” Oikawa huffs, throwing it to Kasamatsu who catches it easily. Kasamatsu stands where Oikawa was trying to copy his position, having issues trying to throw it backward.

The first time he just drops it on his face while Oikawa snickers behind him. “Not so easy is it~” Kasamatsu ignores him and manages a toss, which falls so short Iwaizumi doesn’t even jump for it. Kasamatsu frowns even more and tosses it a few more times each one falling short or completely overshooting while Oikawa grows more and more smug.

“This is dumb anyways.” Kasamatsu throws the ball down and huffs.

“You’ll get it eventually.~ After all, it’s just _throwing a ball_.~” Oikawa mocks him pointing and snickering. “How long are you staying anyway? Maybe you’ll get it by next month.”

Kasamatsu eyes Oikawa as if expecting some kind of joke he doesn’t understand. “Just this week. Why?”

“Because if you stayed here longer then that I could’ve taught you to be at least a halfway decent player. Where are you from anyways? If you were close by Iwa-chan would’ve had you come over already.”

“I’m from Kanagawa, which is like not too far from Tokyo.”

“Oh? So you’re from the big city then! Is it far? What’s it like? Is it like how it is on TV with everything lit up all the time and fun stuff happening all the time?”Oikawa seems to warm up to him pretty quickly - almost in his face as he asks every question at a rapid speed.

“Uh.” Kasamatsu is not sure how to handle the brown haired boys' constant mood changing. Iwaizumi, however, was used to it and had no problem with picking up the volleyball and tossing it at the back of Oikawa's head. “Calm down Shittykawa give him a chance to breathe. No one wants your stupid in their face.”

“I’m not stupid you’re stupid. “

”I know you are but what am I?”

”You’re double stupid Iwa-chan. Come on Kasa-chan answer my questions!”

Kasamatsu’s face goes deadpan at his apparent new nickname.”Did you just call me Kasa-chan? That’s not my name. I refuse to respond to that.”

Iwaizumi sighs and puts his hand on Kasamatsu’ shoulder “You might as well accept it Yukio. He hasn’t called me by name since we were like 6. After two years of this and I just gave up.”

The newly dubbed Kasa-chan huffs and crosses his arms and gets back to answering Oikawa's questions. “Yea but Kanagawa's not as big as Tokyo. It’s. I dunno louder there? Like you can hear cars and stuff. Here it’s like really quiet, it’s weird. And uhh I guess. I go with mom to places and it looks exciting. Sometimes she takes me to play arcade games! Mom doesn’t really go places with me late at night so I don’t know.” Kasamatsu asks trying to recall all his questions. “Yea it was a really long train ride. I dunno but it felt like hours.” Kasamatsu says with a yawn.

Iwaizumi looks over at the sunset and points up. “Look the stars are gonna come out in a minute. And it’s really pretty. Oikawa is waiting to get taken by aliens someday since he’s a big weirdo.” Oikawa is completely transfixed with the sky doesn’t bother paying him any mind.

”Why ali-”Iwaizumi covers Kasamatsu mouth with his hand. “Don’t say it or he’ll give you a big ol’ rant about great aliens are and stuff. It's really annoying.” Kasamatsu nods as Iwaizumi moves his hand away.

Kasamatsu looks up at the stars a little transfixed himself. “Wow, there's so many here.  There’s only like half as much of these at home.”

They spend a few minutes just staring at the sky before Kasamatsu breaks the silence. “Maybe tomorrow I can show you guys how to play basketball.”

Oikawa already has his face scrunched up at the mere suggestion. “Basketball? Why would I wanna play that?”

“Well, you made me play volleyball,” Kasamatsu argued.

“It doesn't look as fun as volleyball though.” Oikawa pouts crossing his arms and turning his head away.

“Well, volleyball looks boring. Who just wanna throw balls just so someone else can hit it? You’re just standing there all there while the other guy does the work.” Kasamatsu goes back to crossing his arms too, two could play that game.

“Nu-huh! Sweaty guys bumping into each other on purpose to take a ball from each other and throw in a tiny hole is just stupid. You might as well be playing golf!”

“All you’re doing is throwing a ball back and forth! Volleyball is stupid and you’re stupid!”

Oikawa looks affronted at the statement. “Nuh uh! I’m not stupid! You’re stupid!” Oikawa pulls down his bottom eyelid and sticks out his tongue. ”Bleeeh!“

”No, you’re stupid! Dumbass.” Kasamatsu kicks Oikawa in the leg.

“Oww!”

“Guys guys stop!” Iwaizumi steps in when he sees Oikawa starting to pick up the discarded volleyball on the ground menacingly. “We played volleyball today and we can play basketball tomorrow. And,” He starts as he sees the betrayed look in Oikawa’s eyes crocodile starting to form. “We always play volleyball and he’s only here for a week. Be nice Oikawa then we can play volleyball all you want next week when he leaves.”

Oikawa eyes the offer with suspicion. “Depends. Do you promise not to chase me with bugs for the week?” Now Izwazumi is the one pouting letting out a long “Fiiiiiine” as if it pained him to concede to it.

“But we gotta get home now before Auntie gets mad. I don’t think she knew we liked to stay out this late.” Oikawa nodded and gathered his ball while Iwaizumi led Kasamatsu back towards his house. They reached the part where the road split and Iwaizumi and Oikawa first bumped before he went his own way. “Bye bye Iwa-can. Bye Kasa-teme.”

Kasamatsu scrunches up his face while Iwaizumi laughs. “I don’t know if that’s better or worse than Kasa-chan.”

____

The next day they met Oikawa at their spot with Kasamatsu carrying a basketball inside of two small laundry baskets, looking particularly grouchy. Or maybe that was just his face. Oikawa really couldn’t tell yet. “What's with the baskets?”

”We don’t have a court so we can use the baskets as nets if we just can put the baskets on trees.” Kasamatsu explains putting the each basket on trees not too far apart. Oikawa eyes him as he does it a small pout at not getting his way still apparent in his face.

“Why do you gotta do all this? It’s too complicated. Volleyball would be easier. “ He whines.

”Stop being a whiny baby. You might like it Shittykawa.” Iwazumi you slaps him on the back of the head, not at all phased by the whining boy next to him.

“Hajime do you wanna play first or do you want to go first Babykawa.” Kasamatsu spins the ball in his hand, then tries balancing it on his finger to spin it, only to drop it while Oikawa laughs at him.

“I’ll play. If you can't even hold the ball how can you play your own game? So just tell me the rules and I can show you just how good I am at all sports!” Oikawa says haughtily.

“Not true.” Iwaizumi pops in. “What about when we were playing football and you hit your head on the goalie post and cried for ten minutes?” Oikawa opened his mouth trying to come up with a defense but Iwaizumi cut him off “Or that time we we tried to race bikes and you fell over into the river and your mom got so mad you couldn’t go outside for a week? _Or_ that one time-” Oikawa covers Iwaizumi’s mouth with his hand, face bright red.

“ANYWAYS just tell me the rules Kasa-chan so that you can see my greatness in person.”

“It’s pretty easy. Just get the ball in the other persons basket but there’s a lotta things you can’t do. Like you can’t grab other people on their clothes and stuff or it’s a foul and the other team gets a free chance to score. Um, you have to keep the ball bouncing the whole time unless you’re trying to throw it in the basket. Uhhh. I think those are the main rules for now? It’s just the two of so the rest aren't really important. Hajime can keep score and be the referee. We start when the referee throws the ball in there air and you gotta try smack it away from the other person.” Kasamatsu finishes his explanation with a long breath.

“I got it, I got it! Prepare to lose Kasa-chan.” Oikawa stand in front of him haughtily, inwardly annoyed that this close he could see the other boy was a couple centimeters taller than him making the urge to beat him even stronger.

Iwaizumi tosses the ball and Oikawa grabs it first smirking, but Kasamatsu held his arms out on either side of Oikawa keeping him from getting around. “You’re supposed to keep bounce the ball remember? If you hold it like that it’s a foul!” Oikawa pouts and starts bouncing the ball while Kasamatsu kept blocking him.

He has trouble controlling the ball while bouncing and it gets away from him, causing Kasamatsu to break from him and go for it. Oikawa catches up and tries to block him the same way he was blocked earlier. Kasamatsu bounces the ball down between Oikawa's legs, and goes around him to grab it, running up to the basket and tossing it in. “ I win.” He gives the ball back to Iwaizumi.

“That’s not fair - I was still getting used to it all! Best two outta three!” Oikawa stomps his feet and frowns.

Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu look at each other. “I mean okay but I’m just gonna kick your butt again.” Kasamatsu gets into position and Oikawa stands across from him looking determined.

This time he jumps when Iwaizumi tosses the ball up, and instead of dropping down to dribble it, he brings his hand back and slams it down, attempting to spike the ball volleyball style into the basket. And it almost worked if he’d taken into account that a spike sends a ball down and not up. So not only did the ball end up under the basket, he ended up with a sore hand. While he was complaining about his hand Kasamatsu took his chance and scored.

“I hurt my _haaaaand_.”

”Well duh. Why would you try and spike a basketball?” Iwaizumi looks and prods Oikawa's hand with a finger, while it certainly was red it appeared to have nothing wrong with it.

“You didn’t break your finger Babykawa did you?” Kasamatsu goes over with the basketball under his arm. “Why’d ya hit it like that? You’re supposed to toss it into the basket, you only smack it if you’re like, trying to pass it to a teammate or something. And definitively not that hard it’s like like a volleyball.”

“Well how was I supposed to know? And stop calling me that!”

“The basketball is hard and the volleyball is soft duh.” Kasamatsu is the one that sticks out his tongue this time , ignoring the request for the nickname to be stopped and Oikawa is quick to grab it forgetting about his sore fingers.

“Ha! Now what’re you gonna do Kasa-chan~?”

Kasamatsu glares at him best he can. “Leff go.”

”Sorry~ I can’t seem to understand you. Wanna try again?” Oikawa is clearly having fun with this making sure to stay out of his free hands hitting range.

”Wassht chanshe.”

”Or what are you gonna do? Tell Iwa-chan on me?” Iwaizumi holds his hands up, clearly not wanting to get involved in whatever they got going on over there.

Kasamatsu’s glare relaxed and since Oikawa was eyeing his hands suspiciously, he misses Kasamatsu bringing his leg up until his too late, Kasamatsu kicking him right in the shin. “Oww!!” Oikawa does let go but responds by punching Kasamatsu in the shoulder. Kasamatsu glares but doesn’t respond, he did deserve that hit anyways.

“Are we even now or do I gotta kick you in the leg a few more times?”

“No. You kicked me more then once.”

”Okay but if you punch me again I’ll aim for your head.”

“.………Okay truce.” They shook each others hands and Iwaizumi just blinks not exactly understanding what just went on between the two, but hey they weren’t fighting anymore and that’s all that mattered.

“We gotta go, Auntie got mad at us for staying out so late yesterday. But meet us here extra early tomorrow.” Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a fist bump as they go their separate ways, but curiously enough he left his hand in the air after bumping with Iwaizumi.

“Com’on Kasa-chan don’t just leave me hanging or I’ll look totally uncool.”

Kasamatsu smiles and bumps fist with him. “You are uncool Babykawa.” They head off to their respective households each carrying a smile - even Iwaizumi, glad his cousin and best friend (but don’t tell Oikawa that) were getting along.

____

They spend the rest of the week the same way, with a little less punching and kicking but with a lot more “Iwa-Chan~” and “Kasa-chan~” with just as many “Shittykawa.” and “Babykawa” to match. They wanted to pretend it would never end, but at the end of the week Oikawa came to Iwaizumi's house instead of meeting them at 'their spot'.  He was let in by Mama Izumi who directed him to the living room.

Kasamatsu was glaring at the suitcase as if it had personally offended it by existing - too busy burning a hole through it with his eyes to notice Oikawa.  While Iwaizumi had the biggest pout on his face Oikawa had ever witnessed on him.  Iwaizumi was talking to an unfamiliar woman who Oikawa guessed was the Auntie in question.

“I’m sorry Hajime, but we have to go back. I’ve got work soon and you guys only have a couple more days before school starts.” This didn’t seem to appease the normally serious looking boy. She sighs and holds her hands to her temples clearly annoyed but not wanting to make the child more uncooperative. “How about I bring him back sometime during summer vacation? That way you can spend more than just the week with him. As long as you both are doing what you’re supposed to do in school of course.”

His face brightened and he goes to tell Kasamatsu the good news but instead running face first into Oikawa. ”Agh! When did you get here?”

“Well if you were a good host Iwa-chan you’d have known I’ve been here quite a while. Just standing here all lonely waiting for you.”  Oikawa blinks at him in faux innocence.  “Now let's go tell Kasa-chan the good news~.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head going over to Kasamatsu who had moved to just sitting on his suitcase, “What that he’s gonna have to deal with you for a week in the summer too? I don’t think anyone wants to voluntarily deal with that but, if I have to he does too.”

“Rude! Iwa-chan knows he loves me~! Isn’t that right Kasa-chan?” Oikawa drapes himself ontop a very confused Kasamatsu.

“Debatable.” Iwaizumi states ignoring Oikawa's dramatics, “So Yukio guess whose mom said you can back in the summer?”

Kasamatsu looks up, eyes wide with hope. “Really?”

“Yup! Iwa-chan was so cute when he was asking your mom. He was all like,” Oikawa mocks Iwaizumis pout.  Iwaizumi starts blushing and looks away.

“A-Anyways that means you get to deal with him when you get back. Get ready.”

“Oh god can I change my mind? It’s not too late to get mom to tell me I can’t.”  
  
“You’re both _rude_!”


	2. Chapter 2

With the blessing of both sets of parents, it soon became a tradition that during long breaks the Kasamatsus would bring the boy to come and stay with the Iwaizumi family so that Hajime, Tooru, and Yukio would go and play with one another. 

With the boys it became apparent pretty soon that Kasamatsu had no interest in volleyball but he’d give in to them with a little prodding, same goes for Oikawa with basketball. Iwaizumi was decent at basketball but having spent the rest of the year with volleyball he tended to be fine with switching between the two during visits. One break in particular, however, he made them nix playing sports all together go with him adventuring. The first day Oikawa had a spider fall in his hair and was then dubbed “Spiderkawa” the entire visit much to his dismay.

It was their first summer break in middle school and all three boys were almost vibrating with excitement, Kasamatsu only having time to set his suitcase down before being pulled down to ‘their spot’. Oikawa was almost bouncing where he stood, “Kasa-chan Kasa-chan! Guess what, guess what?!”

”Umm, did you find any more spiders in your hair?”

This earns him a screech of displeasure from Oikawa, “I swear! One day I’m just gonna shove a centipede or spider in your mouth while you’re sleeping!”

“You know that would involve you actually picking up a centipede or spider right?” Iwaizumi points out with his eyebrow raised.

“You know what fine. I guess I’ll go hang out with my new  _ volleyball team _ members!” Oikawa sighs stressing out the words in the sentence to catch Kasamatsu’s attention.

“Oh, you made the team?” Kasamatsu wasn’t really surprised, to this day he didn’t know much about volleyball besides the positions and movements they made him do with them. But the way the two practiced seem like they really knew their stuff.

“We both did! And that’s not even the best part!” Before Kasamatsu could even respond Oikawa cut him off. “Like normally first years aren’t playing because, yanno we’re first years, and we’re just supposed to do the simple stuff? Well, the team only has one setter and he’s a third year so that means I get to be their reserve setter!” Oikawa almost screams -still as excited as if he’d just found out.

“Whoa does that mean you’d get to play and games and stuff?” Kasamatsu raises both eyebrows in surprise.

“Kinda. If something happens to our regular setter and they get tired or hurt I get to play and sub in for them. But that still means I get to be on the bench even if I don’t get a chance to play!” Oikawa's eyes were bright and Kasamatsu couldn’t help the pride that swelled up in his chest for his close friend.

“That’s amazing Tooru!” Kasamatsu exclaimed dropping the ‘Babykawa’ nickname for once. “What about you Hajime? You didn’t leave this guy to try out on his own, did you? He’d probably try and spike a basketball again.”

“Hey! How do you go from praising me one second and insulting me the next!? And that was one time okay let it go!”

Oikawa's complaints went ignored and Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head. “Heh, well nothing as glamorous as what Oikawa got but I did make it to the first string. Wing spikers aren’t exactly as in demand as setters so there’s less of a chance of me getting to play.”

Oikawa slaps the back of Iwaizumi back, almost knocking the other boy off balance “Stop being so modest Iwa-chan, I’m telling you the coach was definitely impressed with your spiking! Didn’t you see his face?” -Oikawa ignores Iwaizumis comment of ‘I couldn’t exactly do that while spiking’- “He was looking at you closely! You just need to work on your receives more and maybe you could be moved up to the regulars. I need my Iwa-chan with me after all.”

Kasamatsu looks at them both with a crooked smile. “I thought I’d be the one who was gonna give you guys news but you beat me to the punch.”

“News? Did you talk to a girl without dying yet?” Oikawa points in.

“S-Shut up! A-Anyways no. Well yes but! Ugh. I made the team. I mean I’m just riding the bench and it’s even less likely than you guys that I’d get to be a regular anytime soon.” Kasamatsu is then clapped on the back by Oikawa just as Iwaizumi was earlier.

“What’s with you two? You gotta be happy about stuff you worked hard for! Don’t downplay hard work you guys. What do you think we were doing out here all this time? We might not be the stars  _ yet _ but we just gotta show them we can earn our keep is all. I know if some kid who  _ seems  _ like they knew what they were doing came in, I’d need them to show their stuff for a while to earn their place.” Oikawa lectured the two cousins both of whom looked away bashfully.

“Sure you might not be where you want right now but you just do your all and it’ll pay off. As long as you work harder than anyone then you’ll come out on top.” Oikawa concluded wagging his finger at them like a disappointed parent. “Then you’ll feel even better because you know that it was all your hard work that brought you there. Besides we didn’t spend all those breaks out here for nothing now did we? You guys tried practicing in the snow before! I mean we got in trouble for it but the point is we worked! That work will pay off so be proud of what you got so far!”

“Did...  Did we just get lectured by  _ Oikawa _ of all people? And it  _ wasn’t  _ about something dumb like his hair or aliens?”

“Woow Kasa-chan -  first of all, girls like my hair. Maybe if yours wasn’t all... whatever you wanna call that you might be able to talk to some. And second - the knowledge of aliens is very important okay. When we finally do find out what’s out there they gotta know we tried to get their customs. There are many kinds of aliens so if we read up on all of them we’ll be prepared by the time we find them.”

“Aaand there’s normal Oikawa back. I was concerned for a moment he was replaced with a normal sane person.” Kasamatsu mock wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

“You’re both really rude! That’s why girls don’t like you!” Oikawa huffs. “You have to be nice and charming like me.”

Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu look at each other and break out in twin petals of laughter. “Oi! I’ll have you two know I’ve had a few girls confess to me already because I’m so charming.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “That’s because they don’t know the real you. When you’re at school you act all nice and floaty. Kinda like,” Iwaizumi makes a flicking motion with his hand and has a soft smile on his face. “Hello everyone. Oh, how sweet you are. Thank you so much, my darling.” Iwaizumi brings his voice up several notches in a parody of Oikawa's. Kasamatsu snorts.

“Say what you will but it works and that’s all that matters.”

“You told that girl whose voice you can’t stand that she was a blessing for letting you have a pencil.”

“You gotta be a little fake to people to get them to like you sometimes. It’s the best way to get people to do what you want.” Oikawa states matter-of-factly and two looks of confusion greet him. “What?”

“You know. You have the worst kind of personality.” Kasamatsu points out.

“Yet you still come and see me three times a year so what does that say about you?”

“That I’ve got Stockholm Syndrome,” Kasamatsu replies deadpan.

“Why do I still hang out with you two?!”

____

The next few visits go pretty much the same way. 

Oikawa gets promoted to Official Setter in his second year, continues to receive love letters from admirers, ‘becomes even more nauseatingly fake’ in the words of Iwaizumi, and there are rumors that there’s a fan club in the works.

Iwaizumi makes it on and off the court a few times in the second half of their first year, moving officially to the regulars in his second, and ‘is a total bore’ according to Oikawa. 

Kasamatsu comes on and off the bench a few times but only officially becomes a regular in his second year and is still unable to talk to girls. 

Kitagawa Daiichi never made it to nationals and while Kasamatsu’s school got to nationals both times they were knocked out in the playoffs.

____ 

 

The summer break after their last year of middle school, Kasamatsu’s mom allows him to take the train by himself with strict instructions to ‘Call when you get there so I know you got there and please don’t get lost’.  As if he were going to somewhere he hadn’t been going to on and off for the past few years. Predictably he made it there just fine and once he gets himself situated inside he calls his mom to let her know.

Curiously enough there was no Iwaizumi to greet him when he came in. “Auntie?” He called out to hear a “Yes? Is something wrong dear?” coming from the kitchen. He goes in and sees her sitting at the table looking up from her magazine to peer at him curiously.

“Um, I didn’t see Hajime when I got here. Is he with Tooru?”

“Oh! It completely slipped my mind, Hajime told me to call him when you got here.” She brushes off her skirt and goes to the phone while Kasamatsu feels a tinge of jealousy at the fact his cousin got a cell phone. He’s been hinting about wanting one for the last few months. “Alrighty. Hajime said to tell you that they were by your spot? And that you know what he meant. He also said don’t bother bringing your basketball.”

Kasamatsu blinks a bit confused at the last statement “Yes Auntie I know what he meant.” He assures her as he leaves out. “We’ll be back before it gets dark. Well, I guess you can call Hajime now and tell us to get back haha.” He heads off to their spot wondering why he was specially told not to bring his basketball.

The sight he came upon one that wasn’t that unusual, Oikawa and Iwaizumi arguing about something, what was unusual was how Iwaizumi held the volleyball refusing to let Oikawa near it. Once he got close enough to make out what they were saying it cleared things up. “Tooru” ouch first names. “You’re not getting this fucking ball. We’re on break. That doesn’t mean breaking your fucking leg, I’ve seen you wobbling when you do that serve too many times.”

“Fuck off Hajime you’re just seeing things. I have to perfect that serve got it? I’m not letting that Kabegaya kid take my spot damn it. You saw how easily he learns shit and he doesn’t even need to practice it much. He’s a fucking genius or something.” He lunges to take the ball as Iwaizumi holds it back again.

At that moment Iwaizumi seemed to notice Kasamatsu standing there. “Think fast.” Oikawa is taken aback long enough for Iwaizumi to throw it in Kasamatsu’s direction and years of basketball have him jumping to catch it on instinct.

“Kasa-chan.” Oikawa has that saccharin sweet voice that Kasamatsu has long learned that he used on his fangirls to get to do what he wants. “Could you give me the ball, please? Iwa-chan is just being mean.”

“Well. One, you should know better then to try talking to me condescendingly like that, that’s how I know when you’re full of shit. Two, I just heard you guys arguing about your leg or something? And three no ones getting the ball ‘til you guys tell me what’s going on.” Kasamatsu was using his Captain Voice™, and while it didn’t exactly command the kind of respect as it did with his team, it did cause both of them to roll their eyes at him which was a lot better than them arguing with each other.

“ _ Hajime  _ thinks I can’t practice just because we’re on break.”

“That’s not what’s going on and he knows it. This idiot has been practicing nonstop, hours after practice, and on Sundays and as much as he can. He doesn’t give his body the proper  _ rest _ .”

“Thanks mom you gonna tell him my bedtime schedule too? And if I get hurt it’s my own fault but I got to give it my all. If you do it, do it till it breaks.” Now it seemed like they’d forgotten Kasamatsu was there.

Iwaizumi punches Oikawa in the jaw enough to knock him over. “Hajime wa-” Iwaizumi cuts Kasamatsu off, grabbing Oikawa by the shirt. Kasamatsu steps closer not sure if he should intervene or not.

“That’s referring to balls you idiot! Not your fucking body. How are you going to do anything if you break your self! Kageyama  _ will  _ take your place then. Is that what you want?!” Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi by the wrist.

“No.” His voice sounded so small so  _ defeated _ , Kasamatsu can’t recall ever hearing Oikawa like that before. He’s heard him sad, he’s heard him upset but this was something different. From where he stood he could see the tears dropping from Oikawa's face. “I just can’t let him  _ beat me _ . ‘m not like those genius types. It takes me a while to learn what he gets in  _ hours _ .”

It takes everything Kasamatsu has not to go over there and just hug him close and he found himself opening his mouth instead. “So what? So the kid or whoever you’re worried about is good. There’s probably someone better than him. And even someone better than him. There’s  _ always  _ someone better.” That gets both Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s attention Kasamatsu drops himself next to the two and puts a hand on Oikawa's shoulder from behind him.

“Are you going to just stand there and take it? You said you’re going to hit it till it breaks right? Instead of breaking yourself just break barriers. There’s only so far genius can get you, but hard work can keep going. Besides you’re the captain aren’t you? As long as the kid respects you as his captain don’t worry about him. You’ve got big name high schools scouting you, maybe you’ll get the chance to beat the kid into the ground later.”

Oikawa’s hands drop down hanging limply at his sides and Iwaizumi lets go of his shirt. The both look a little worse for the wear with Oikawa still sniffling quietly and Iwaizumi’s cheeks were splotchy from anger and judging by the way he was wiping his eyes that wasn’t all. Kasamatsu isn’t sure what to do from that point so he just sits behind Oikawa rubbing his back and keeping his eyes on Iwaizumi as well. After a few minutes (maybe? He couldn’t really tell) Iwaizumi stands and holds his hand out to Oikawa who, after a few tense seconds grabbed a hold and let Iwaizumi pull him up.

Kasamatsu sighs to himself he sure as hell didn’t know what to do if that didn’t work looking up he sees there are two hands being held out to him. He takes them both and lets his friends pull him to his feet. “So are we all good now or?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both nod, “Okay so I vote we go to Oikawa’s house and watch a movie not about aliens or Godzilla because last time I had dreams about Godzilla piloting a spaceship and I refuse to deal with that again.” Kasamatsu leads the two emotionally exhausted boys to Oikawa’s house, (as it was less likely that overbearing parents would be around) immediately propping himself in front of the TV before the others could giving him control of the TV and movie watching.

It takes about 10 minutes for Hajime to get up and gets snacks for them all and only 20 minutes for Oikawa to point out any inconsistencies he found in the movie as well as the outfit choices. He wouldn’t take ‘ _ it was the 60’s that’s just what they wor _ e’ as an excuse with a snippy ’ _ well the 60s were a decade of fashion blind idiots!’ _ in response. By the end of the movie, they were all sniping back and forth like usual and it was like earlier never happened.

That rest of the break they all had an unspoken agreement that no practice of either sport was gonna happen and instead they stuck to other things to busy themselves that didn’t involve much physical activity.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The winter and spring of their last year of middle school was the first time they didn’t get to meet up during the breaks. Between tournaments, applying for high schools, training camps, exams, and siblings, Kasamatsu made the decision to stay home for both of the breaks.

He finally got a phone of his own and made sure to text them as often as he could, just to let them know he hadn’t forgotten about them. Oikawa in particular, since they weren’t (technically) family and afraid _‘_ _ one of his  ｡ . ｡ :♡+* bestiest friends everr ｡ . ｡ :+♡* _ ’ would forget him. Kasamatsu still wasn’t sure how Oikawa managed to find a way to text just like he sounded.

While he was content visiting them ever so often, there _were_ some moments in which Kasamatsu really wish he didn’t live so far away from his closest friends. An incident not too long after Kasamatsu left involving Oikawa almost punching that Kagayama kid that nearly had him hopping on the train to go knock some sense into Oikawa himself. That was the only time to date that the other would not answer any emails or calls from him. If it wasn’t for Iwaizumi he’d think the other boy forgot about him.

After a month of virtual silence from the other, he finally received the blandest message he’d ever seen Oikawa send. Just a message with no title that read ‘ Sorry. ’ to which he replied ‘ You’re still a fucking idiot Babykawa. Of course I forgive you.'

While neither of their middles school ever won their respective nationals, (Kasamatsu’s school had come so close until  _ Teikou _ ) all three of them were accepted to top high schools in their prefecture. Kasamatsu being personally scouted to Kaijo. And Oikawa, while being scouted for Shiratorizawa, went to Aoba Jousai with Hajime.

He wasn’t able to see them again until the summer break during their first year of high school. In which there was a lot of teasing about the what has been called the ‘Tobio Incident™’ After Oikawa explained that he did apologize to Kageyama, Kasamatsu ‘rewarded’ him by upgrading his name from Babykawa to Whinykawa ignoring any comments of  _ that’s not an upgrade what the hell  _ coming from Oikawa's direction.

High school did bring a few changes. Oikawa’s fangirls moved to becoming an entire  _ fan club  _ after him loudly proclaiming his love for every gender after a confession letter came to him from another boy. This led to Hajime’s much quieter coming out after too many people started questioning their relationship leading to him sending Kasamatsu a long message about how ‘ just bec i lik gys evry1 thinks im datin his ass wtf ’. 

That summer he’d picked up the guitar as Oikawa insistence because ‘ _ you can’t talk to girls so let them come to you _ ’. And Oikawa insisting you do something isn’t just casual prodding.  _ Oh no _ . It’s him constantly saying how Fumi’s old guitar is being  _ wasted  _ while mentioning how a setters fingers were too  _ precious  _ to mess with strings and Iwaizumis fingers were too blocky to play it right. After hearing about it at least once an hour for four days straight he took the guitar and looked up guides on how to play. As his personal revenge, he made Oikawa listen to  _ every last session _ .

At the same time Iwaizumi picked up parkour, so he could ‘run the fuck away from Oikawa’ whenever he needed to. Kasamatsu was convinced it was actually because he needed something to do while Kasamatsu was making Oikawa's ears bleed with his guitar practice.

His visits that year were kept up as planned and since then; Oikawa’s skills as a setter had been shining and talked about all throughout his prefecture, Iwaizumi had gotten himself enough notice to be considered ‘Seijohns next ace’, and Kasamatsu’s skills as a point guard had led some heads to be turning in his own prefecture.

____

Then his second year started and his fuck up in the inter-high prelims happened. They were one point ahead and his missed pass cost them the game. After that, he’d gone more or less silent to everyone. It wasn’t purposeful and he didn’t notice at all he’d done it, too wrapped up in himself to do anything besides school. He even avoided basketball practice for a solid week before the shame of avoiding his teammates became too much and he’d gone to the coach officially to quit. However to his surprise not only did the coach refuse to let him quit, but he let him know he was naming him captain once all the third years retired.

Kasamatsu then threw himself into practice, not letting himself be distracted by anything but schoolwork. He still helped around the house and with his siblings of course but with the exception of one or two teammates who he was particularity close with he didn’t give anything else any thought. It wasn’t until his father came to him asking him did he have a fight with Hajime that he even remembered he  _ had _ a semblance of a social life he needed to keep up with.

Checking his emails he was instantly bombarded with guilt as +100 messages went unread. Thankfully Oikawa was known to send a good 10 on any given day so most of them could be discarded. He reads each one from Oikawas ‘(´；д；`) kasa-channnn the bakery ran out of milk bread this morning _!!_ ’ and Iwazumi’s subsequent ‘fuk me hs latest gf just brke up w him over vb why would she date a vb playr then’ to the most recent ones. One from Hajime reading ‘I have 2 bring mom n2 this don’t I’ and one from Oikawa reading ‘Yukio if you’re not dead or injured you’re going to wish you were’.

In lieu of email, he decided to pull the proverbial bandage off and just call them both. It took a good three hours, countless apologies, the promise of a serenade of whatever Oikawa wanted and to just call Oikawa  _ ‘just Tooru because your nicknames are stupid’ _ but in the end they forgave him.

____

That summer break when he arrived he immediately got a ribbing much like the one he gave Oikawa last year. Once Oikawa saw him he gave him a quick swat upside the head, “Talk about self-centered. You’re like one guy just because  _ your team _ lost doesn’t mean you lost.” Oikawa was talking in his normal voice instead of the flouncy one he tended to use.

“Yea yea I know.”

“I know you know but I’m going to tell you anyways, in person, to make sure it stays in that rock head of yours.” Oikawa pokes him firmly in the chest. “A team is everyone who is on your side. You all win together or you all lose together. You can’t play basketball alone.”

“Actually you can.” Iwaizumi says from his spot on the couch watching his cousin deal with the Captain Tooru™ lecture.

”Ugh shut up Iwa-chan this is a serious lecture and I’m trying to adjust it so this basketball head of his gets it. Anyways Yukio you know exactly what I’m saying. Just because your one mistake at the end scored them the last point means little. What about any of the of the other mistakes your team made? They all contributed and win or lose mistakes were made on both sides. Just work harder next time to avoid it happening again.”

Oikawa thinks of something and scrunches up his face “Is it just me or do we do this whole lecture thing like once a year or something?” He gets a shrug from both spiky haired cousins in response. “And speaking of which when is it Iwa-chan's turn hmm? Aren’t you gonna have some big revelation that we have to help you through so you can become a great captain?”

“Never probably.”

“And why not?”

Iwaizumi stands up and stretches before pointing to both Oikawa and Kasamatsu. “Because unlike you both, I decided to have enough common sense to not want to be a captain. Voluntarily doing paperwork  _ on top _ of school and practice  _ plus  _ having to lead a bumbling group of kids like you two around? Count me out.”

Kasamatsu and Oikawa both stare at Iwaizumi blankly as they try and figure out whether or not they’d just been insulted.

“Well,” Oikawa starts slowly “I don’t have to do all that. After all, I do have my _ever so dependable_ Vice Captain. If I’m just too overburdened with paperwork I can just have him lead practice and teach our adorable kohai.”

“Oi!”

Oikawa makes a V sign with his fingers and side steps Iwaizumi’s attempt at throwing a couch cushion at him easily. “And Kasa-chan. I was promised a serenade! Fumi is over and she says if you don’t give her a proper show she’s going to have Takeru beat you up. Actually. I kinda hope you didn’t bring it. So I can take a pic and show the kids I coach how to beat up a basketball player.”

“Who chooses to let you around children? Let alone coach them. We’re going to have a generation of volleyball players winking and throwing peace signs at everyone.” Kasamatsu jokes dodging Oikawa throwing the fallen couch cushion at him.

“Nah his last student was Kageyama and man that kid is so far from that it’s laughable.”Iwaizumi shows Kasamatsu a picture of their surly former underclassmen with a snicker.

“Tobio-chan was not my student! He just kept pestering me.”

Iwaizumi then shows Kasamatsu a blurry video on his phone of Oikawa setting to someone on one court panning over the Kagayama setting on the court next to him. Even to Kasamatsu’s untrained eye, their forms did seem very much alike. “For some reason, the poor boy kept looking up to Oikawa even after the Tobio Incident™. Don’t get me wrong I get why someone would want to learn from the guy, but Shittykawa was being unnecessarily bratty to him in particular. Yet Kageyama kept coming back asking for advice and you see how well that went.”

Kasamatsu lets out a low whistle. “So Whinykawa - _ ahem _ \- Tooru found a mini-me and treats him more terrible to him than he does anyone else. If that’s not symbolism I don’t know what is.” Kasamatsu points to the brace on Oikawa’s knee before he gets the chance to protest.

“I’m resting. I’m resting.” Oikawa waves him off as if his constant muscle strains were as easy to brush off. “Iwa-chan roped Fumi into helping him, which means Takeru is helping him, which  _ means  _ if I do any ‘special jumping’ at any point while coaching the kids he’ll tell on me. Not even Mom lectures the way Fumi does when she’s angry. I think I’d rather have Iwa-chan just hit me and get it over with.”

“Which is why I told Fumi to keep an eye on him in the first place.” Iwaizumi sounds way too proud for a guy who tattled on his best friend to his sister.

“Wow. Suddenly I’m glad I live hours away from both of you.” Kasamatsu goes to his room and grabs his guitar fastening it to his back. “If someone had the Yori and Yuudai following me around all day to make sure I didn’t do something I’d throttle them.”

“You should throttle Iwa-chan anyways. No one at school can beat him at arm wrestling and he’s gotten a big head about it. Besides the twins are younger than Takeru they’re still at the age where it’s cute if they follow you around.” Oikawa leads the boys out the Iwaizumi house headed to Oikawa’s. He doesn’t bother reminding the duo that they left the couch cushions all over the floor just so Iwa-chan can get a tongue lashing later.

“Sure. How about you come and let  _ them  _ follow  _ you  _ around all summer and see if you still like it.” Kasamatsu grumbles under his breath.

“That’s it!!” Oikawa jumps up surprising the two behind him. “You’ve been coming here all these years right? How about next summer break we come to  _ your  _ place? That way you can take us around the city and stuff. Ooh, Iwa-chan we can make him take us to Tokyo!!”

“That’s not a half bad idea actually. If you’re not opposed to it Yukio? I mean I dunno how Auntie would take it but it would be nice. And if we went during the summer instead of spring break we’d have more time to hang around. Hell, we might get lucky and lose Oikawa in the city somewhere.”

Kasamatsu rubs the back of his head. “I mean I’d have to check with Mom and Dad but I don’t see why not since we’re giving them enough notice. Mom’ll probably fuss over why I haven’t done it sooner knowing her.”

“Score! That way you can introduce all your little basketball minions to Miyagi's greatest setter.” Oikawa points to himself and gives a faux bow. The cousins just keep walking past him ignoring his theatrics. “Or no wait! There’s the model who is apparently a really good basketball player right? Do you think if you meet him you can like get his autograph?”

“Even if I wanted to do something that dumb for you. Spoiler, I don’t. How do you know I’ll even meet the guy? There are hundreds of basketball players idiot.”

“Well he goes to some big middle school right now, Teikou or something, but he’ll be going to a high school in the spring. Since your school is supposed to be really good he might go there! You don't even know the guys' name or anything and you’re already saying no.”

Kasamatsu stops short. “Did you say the guy plays for Teikou?”

“Yea. They call his team like a miracle or something. Kise is the only one that does modeling though. I don’t know what the others do. I didn’t care too much to look it-… Kasa-chan what’s with that face it looks like you just ate a whole unpeeled lemon.”

“Fucking  _ Teikou Miracles _ . Wherever those monsters go when they graduate I probably won’t see them long enough to talk to anyone. Those miracle kids have been destroying every team in their path with anywhere from 20 to 50 point leads. If they aren’t all snatched up by some top school that’ll be a  _ real  _ miracle.” Kasamatsu rants catching back up to them.

It’s quiet for a few moments and then Kasamatsu breaks it. “Wait who the fuck eats a  _ whole  _ lemon even if it’s peeled?”

“Wel, would you eat a lemon unpeeled Kasa-chan?”

“I wouldn’t eat a lemon at all Tooru what the fuck?”

”I can’t really tell Yukio, Oikawa is right you do kinda have that whole scrunch face thing going on there. Maybe you have had a few too many lemons to suck on?”

”Hajime you look like you ate a porcupine and it’s coming out as your hair come on.”

“I’ll make you eat those words.”

“Oh yeah?”

When they arrive at Oikawa's house Kasamatsu goes right to the nearest surface and sits. “Tooru was right Hajime, you’ve got a big head. Time to teach you your place.” He pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and sits down with his arm upon the surface. “Last count was 344 to 340 your loss. If you don’t manage to beat me three times in a row I’ll make sure Oikawa films it. _And_ if I'm able to get your arm down three times in a row and I’ll have him show it to your club.” Hajime stares at Kasamatsu before taking a seat. “Oh, you are so on Yukio.”

In the end Iwaizumi isn’t able to beat Kasamatsu three times in a row, he is however strong enough to threaten Oikawa into not showing the video to his team. Oikawa sends it to their teammate Makki and he shows it to the rest of the team, much to the amazement of one rowdy blonde in particular. Having shown to actually be able to be beaten by someone only amped up the amount of challengers Iwaizumi had to take out.

And if, a few days after the start of the spring term of their senior year they got a message in their group chat from Kasamatsu saying ’Fuck Oikawa and his god damn luck. Fuck you. Fuck miracles. And  _ fuck models. _ ’  well, that was just karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story. I'm currently working on other stories in this universe though!
> 
> And because to my knowledge, they don't have canon names.  
> Fumi- Oikawa's sister/Takeru's mom  
> Yuudai and Yori- Kasamatsus younger brothers. I made them twins bec why not.

**Author's Note:**

> 8-year-old Oikawa is the type of kid that knows everything but doesn't know _not_ to spike a basketball.
> 
> Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu have similar temperaments, hairstyle, they're almost the same size, ~~and they both like kicking pretty boys around~~. Look at that family resemblance. 
> 
> Once again thank you to August for looking this over for me! ＾◡＾  
> Hmu @my tumblr takaokazunaris if you want.


End file.
